1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inkjet head, which ejects ink to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2005/0083379 A1 discloses an inkjet head, which ejects ink from nozzles to a recording medium such as a printing sheet. The inkjet head has a flow path unit, a reservoir unit and an actuator unit. The flow path unit is formed with a common ink chamber and a plurality of individual ink flow paths that communicate with the common ink chamber while reaching nozzles via respective pressure chambers. The reservoir unit has a reservoir for supplying a stored ink to the common ink chamber. The reservoir unit is joined to the flow path unit. The actuator unit applies an ejection energy to the ink in the flow path unit. A filter for removing dust or the like staying in the ink is also placed in the reservoir.